


Bully

by bar_allen



Series: Hal Jordan on the CW! [5]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, I tried at humor, because these boys deserve happiness, happiness, hope it worked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: Barry beats Tony and is too excited not to tell about it. The result is a text exchange and one unimpressed Hal Jordan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I had a 40 degrees fever so I don't really know what happened but Flash comes back in exactly one month and I can't wait! Merry Christmas :D

After Barry beat Tony and locked him up in the pipeline, he was feeling extra invincible. He had fought his biggest bully, and for the first time, he had won. He knew it was kind of silly that he was feeling excited after beating someone he hadn’t even spoken to in years. He had barely recognised Tony, only hint to his identity at first was those words he had said. The same words he’d always said when they were younger. But the feeling he had from beating him, after all those years, was something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He actually felt powerful. Yes, he had had his powers for a while now and beat other villains. But that particular villain was one he knew, one that had had an impact on his childhood, his life.

Barry wondered how it would feel if he ever got to the Man in Yellow. Would he feel as excited? As happy? Would he feel better? Or worse?

The speedster ran to his apartment, after changing into his civilian clothes and promising Cisco that he would consider taking down his childhood bully next only if said bully showed up with powers. He didn’t give him the chance to complain as he sped off, leaving a pouting Cisco and an amused Caitlyn behind.

Barry kicked off his shoes and dropped on his sofa. He reached for the TV’s remote and turned it on. He flicked through the channels but couldn’t concentrate on a single one. One of the effects of being a speedster was having a mind that raced through thoughts almost as fast his legs ran. He stopped at a science channel showing some program about bees. He threw the remote on the table, then took his phone out of his pocket not knowing who to text.

Iris? He wanted to check on her to see if she was okay but… No, she was probably busy with Eddie. And besides, he couldn’t really tell her about how he took down Tony without telling her he was the Flash.

He thought of Oliver. But he wasn’t that close to the older vigilante. It was late at night anyway so Oliver was probably busy with Arrow business.

That left his one other best friend. Barry’s first choice would have been Hal but the speedster wasn’t sure if he was even on Earth or not. He decided to try his luck and text him anyway, asking if he was up for a chat.

‘what’s up,’ came Hal’s almost immediate response.

‘nothing, the tv is boring & I’ve got nothing to do,’ Barry typed quickly.

‘same here,’ Barry raised his eyebrows at the reply.

‘I thought at this time of day u would be out with some very nice lady?’

‘oh I already hung out with this ginger head. she was stunning’

‘right,’ Barry rolled his eyes, then wasted no more time.

‘guess who I fought & beat today???? :D’

‘why are u using a smiley face…. u rarely ever use smiley faces’

‘haaallll just guess’

‘idk man u are way too excited today & it’s concerning me,’ Barry laughed at that, ‘but was it batman? I hear no one ever beats that guy,’

‘no it wasn’t batman… tho that would be very awesome’

‘well then who was it’

‘u know u are no fun’

‘barry pls just say’

‘fine. it was tony,’ Barry hit send and waited. ‘Hal is typing…’ popped up and Barry grinned.

‘tony???? THE tony??? ur school bully????,’ Barry’s grin grew even wider at the number of question marks.

‘YES’

‘DUDE HOW,’ but before Barry typed his reply, he received another text from Hal.

‘pls tell me u are not using ur powers to hurt innocent humans (i know he wasnt really innocent but)’

That was a great opportunity for Barry to mess with Hal so he replied with a smiling devil’s emoji.

‘a smiley face AND an emoji on the same day? okay listen who are u & what have u done with barry’

‘hal chill :D hes not even human anymore so it was cool’

‘okay first can u stop with the smiley faces its really creeping me out… second so hes a metahuman now???’

‘yeppp. he kidnapped iris but I was the hero & saved her’

‘AWESOME!!!! not the kidnapping part but the beating him. so what are his powers??’

Barry proceeded to tell Hal about Tony’s powers, about how he super-sonic-punched him, how he locked him up so he wouldn’t hurt anyone else, and how satisfying the look on his face was when Barry showed him how he was the one to defeat him after all those years.

‘wait,’ Hal sent, hours later after they’d both literally fanboyed over Barry’s success, ‘are u saying u told tony who u really are?’

‘um what do u mean’

‘barry, did u reveal ur secret identity to a super villain who knows everything about u?’

‘… maybe’

‘BARRY WHAT THE HELL’

Barry just smiled innocently at his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome! Next: Flash vs. Arrow. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
